Fayth
by Pookiepie354
Summary: The water dripped and ran while the rats squeaked and ran their claws along the hard stone walls. The woman’s breathing had slowed significantly and it was nearly impossible to tell if she were still alive by just simply looking at her...


_This story was uploaded before under the same title. It has since then been edited and re-uploaded. For all of those who read this when it first came out I'm so sorry to make you wait so long but I promise it will be worth the wait. If you don't feel so then send me hate mail, I deserve it. For all those who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy it and please everyone feel free to review good and bad comments. I really would love to hear what you think even if its something bad._

**Chapter One.**

The sewer was dark and the floor slippery with who knew what. When one looked on such a place it looked basically like your typical sewer: knee-high water, very brownish in color, rats everywhere, and hidden debris everywhere…except this time when one looked upon this particular sewer they would see something out of place. And so our story begins…

It was obvious her journey through the sewer had been a hard one by the cuts that could be seen all over her pale, clear skin. Her dress was in tatters and her breath was heavy as she trudged through the muck. Sweat dripped from every pore on her small body and her red hair stuck to her forehead like it had been glued there.

She turned her head back towards the direction she had come, her face tense and alert. The woman saw nothing unususal and her features softened a little. A glint of hope was caught in her green eyes but she didn't let it become anything more than a glint.

The woman hastened nevertheless. The result was a plunge into the dark slimly waters. She grabbed the slimly wall to help pull herself back up but failed and ended up only getting herself dirtier. At this point her hair was now a shade of brown along with her would be white dress. In fact, only color left on her was the little white of her dress left on her back and the soft olive color of her eyes. The woman finally (after a couple tries) was able to pick herself back up and with it drained her remaining strength.

The young woman continued walking for a short while, but as she walked she found that whatever little strength she had left was leaving her quickly. She sat down with her back to the cold, slimly wall and took a few deep breaths before she passed out.

Two Hours Before – Bevelle

"What! You what?" An angry male voice shouted.

"I'm…I'm sorry My Lord. She…uh well she was…well I went into…"

"Just say it!" The voice demanded, sounding even more angered than before.

"She was…she was there, sir. This morning…but…well this afternoon well she just…wasn't there My Lord. We've…um lost her sir."

A deadly silence filled the room followed shortly by the sound of shoes hitting the floor as if someone was pacing.

"Where could she be?" The voice asked, surprisingly calm.

"I don't know sir. We think she used her magic to escape…"

The voice laughed. His laugh was deep and it sounded like the laugh of a mad man right before he guts his victim.

Two Hours After Fall - Sewers 

The woman's body did not move for some time and, were it not for the fact that she had supported her back on the slime covered wall; she ran a high risk of drowning herself in the muck.

All was calm and quiet in the sewer. The water dripped and ran while the rats squeaked and ran their claws along the hard stone walls. The woman's breathing had slowed significantly and it was nearly impossible to tell if she were still alive by just simply looking at her.

Suddenly the woman's eyes shot open. Her eyes glowed a faint olive green. Her body began shaking and she began showing signs that she was having something like a seizure. Her small body was being hit against the hard stone wall and her head was being tossed back and forth, hitting the wall. Blood ran thick down her spine and the little spot of white left on her dress quickly turned to red.

She stopped shaking and the glow of her eyes grew stronger and lit the sewer green.

_Walk straight ahead until you see a bright light, where the sewer ends and the water flows out. You're in the woods, make your way along the path. Run. People are looking for you in Bevelle. Your power is of use to them, as you know well. You will find a young summoner with six guardians. Trust them. Stay with them. They will save you and you will help them in return._

She stood up, leaning against the wall for support. The woman felt more exhausted than she had before she had her…vision?

She walked, or rather stumbled, down the sewers until the tunnel made a turn. The exhausted woman looked forward and saw light shinning on the wall. She knew that just around this corner was her escape.

Filled with slight hope that she might just be free of this awful place she used all the strength she had left, which wasn't much, to run through the last of the awful sewer.

The world outside the sewer wasn't much brighter than the actual sewer itself. Once her eyes adjusted to the added light she realized were she was.

"Macalania…" She spoke under her breath in delight. Her voice was rough but one could still detect a sense of happiness in her voice as she spoke. A faint smile formed on her lips but she soon came back to reality and remembered the danger she was in.

_You're in the woods, make your way along the path._

The words haunted her as she stepped carefully down from the sewer exit, which had turned into somewhat of a cave. From where she stood she could see a dirt path up ahead and no people in site, as far as she could see at least.

She staggered towards the nearest tree and sat down breathing heavily. She knew she wouldn't last much longer like this. The woman took a deep breath and stood back up, holding the tree for support. 

She knew she needed to keep moving but the comfort of the forest took her sense of urgency away, for the most part. The woman closer her eyes and took a deep breath in.

_Not much further and I'll be safe…just pull yourself together and keep moving._

The woman composed herself and started toward the small path when she stopped dead in her path. She wasn't alone.

"Come one have you checked that area yet you fool?" A deep voice coming from somewhere in front of her said.

"I never said I was done with my search did I?" A second voice said with anger. This voice sounded neared to her and she could almost hear the crunch of fallen leaves from his feet.

In no time she heard not only the crunch of leaves but also heavy footsteps and a man breathing close by. She had almost forgotten her vision at this point but now the words came rushing back to her.

_Run. People are looking for you in Bevelle._

She darted off but had no strength left and found it too hard to carry on. She tripped on something and fell hard, knocking the wind out of her and stunning her for a moment. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was lying on the dirt path see had seen from the sewer cave. The only problem was the men had seen her and were just a few feet away by now.

"That's her! Grab her now!" The man with the deep voice said. He did not appear as she had judged by his voice. He was a Guado and a pretty tall one at that. He wore normal Guado clothing and seemed fairly common except there was something…off about him.

The other Guado looked exactly like this voice. He was nearly as small as she was and he was as skinny as a stick to boot.

The skinny Guado grabbed her and tried to make her stand but she couldn't. In fact she could barely stay conscience.

She fainted in the Guado's arms and her eyes began to glow again. The glowing was faint at first but then became stronger. The Guado didn't know what to think but he died before he had the chance.

Her mind was blurry.


End file.
